


When The Androids Attacked...

by Chris9724



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: Based on the "History of Trunks" special, the Androids 17 and 18 grow frustarted as their carnage continues. They don't feel like having any sort of challenge, and so they decide to play with Gohan a 'different' kind of game.Content: yaoi/bisex, futa, slight violence and blood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	When The Androids Attacked...

It's been already a couple of years since the cruel and merciless Androids awakened and devastated the Earth. Their power was insurmountable and, slowly but surely, they laid waste of all the Z-Fighter, their families included. Even the likes of Piccolo and Vegeta, the latter even managing to unlock the Super Saiyan transformation, weren't strong enough and with Piccolo being killed, the Dragon Balls would become dormant, never to be usable anymore.   
It felt like all hope was lost, and in the end, only a few handful of people managed to survive the carnage… 

The likes of Son Gohan, son of the deceased Goku, Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma, and Bulma herself, lived together hidden in the decadent building of Capsule Corp, in order to avoid the Androids' attack. They all knew they didn't have a chance against them, but Gohan was still willing to do something so that he could save the few innocent lives that were left. In the meantime, he decided to personally train the young Trunks, who he too was willing to use his amazing gift for the good of humanity, despite Bulma's reluctance of letting her baby boy in danger like that. Gohan, however, promised her that Trunks would be spared from the major battles against the Androids, as he still needed to improve his power a lot if he even wanted to have a scarce chance against them. Also, Gohan slow got a liking to the young man: he was pretty much the only good friend he ever had, and so was more than determined to protect him and make sure that what was left of the Earth had one last worthy defender should he be killed in the process.   
Gohan was the only one between the two who knew how to turn Super Saiyan while Trunks was so close from achieving it. Yet, something was missing; a further stimuli to unlock the golden power. Despite all the efforts Trunks made for a kid of his age, he felt discouraged for being so useless in times like that. Gohan however, conforted the young man, telling him not to push himself too hard as it'd only be counterproductive for his own good.   
Anyways, the rest of those gloomy day passed as usual, with Gohan and Trunks training together, and occasionally going for a salvation mission to help innocents… 

OOO

As for the Androids - Models #17 and#18 - they were just straight-up bored out of their own sanity. After years of pure destruction and unbounded domination, they started to realize that nobody was remotely strong to pose a threat to them. Sure, the likes of Gohan and Trunks were the ones closer to that possibility, but even they weren't enough for their own amusement and sickening entertainment. In fact, the only reason they ended up wasting every landscape of the Earth was because of their lack of purpose, since their purpose was gone way before they were awakened by Dr. Gero. Goku died due to natural causes, and so the Androids saw no other directive other than do what they used to do when they were common criminals, before they were turned into cyber-enhanced warriors: destroy and kill everything they layed their eyes on. Only this time, that sentiment was further amplified due to the terrifying powers that were given to them.   
They tried and performed every crime imaginable and had fun decimating people in the most gruesomely creative fashion. They thought they were spoiled for choice since there were so many people to play with - and 'play' was definitely their key word. In fact, not only they had fun killing innocents, but sometimes they also invited them (more specifically, forced them) to please their sexual urges the way they pretended. Both 17 and 18 didn't have any preference whatsoever - whatever kind of human of every shape, size, age or gender was cool for them. 17, in particular, prefered assaulting unsuspecting civilians by straight up tearing their clothes in an instant and straight up banging them however he liked in the middle of the street. 18 didn't appreciate such brush approach - even though it made her laugh whenever 17 managed to pull it off - as she preferred a more cynical and methodical way: she'd corner her pray and toy with their sanity until they gave up, one way or another.   
In essence, their fun ended up extending to more than simply destroying and killing everything. After all, they still felt young inside, and for everything that concerned them, they were destined to stay young forever they way they were designed. There was only one catch with their will to unload their frustration: the people they played with weren't tough enough for their urges and, more often than not, they ended up being dead even before they had finished. One time, for example, 17 was too much busy banging a man in the mouth to notice that that man died from the start due to asphyxiation - and, also because of the fact that 17 broke his jaw. For this reason, 17 and 18 necessitated multiple prays per day, and even then, they never felt satisfied. Until the day where they met Gohan… 

It all started when Gohan, while training with Trunks on how to turn Super Saiyan, felt a massive disturbance of ki traces coming from afar. The two men stopped in their tracks - or, more accurately, Gohan stopped himself while Trunks was still going for a strike. He wasn't quick enough to stop, but Gohan caught his fist without even looking at him. He was serious, focused on the sources he felt. Trunks gasped and floated down on the ground:  
"Ah! S-Sorry, master Gohan! I almost punched you!"   
Gohan turned to him and his eyes turned more relaxed:  
"Eheh, not to worry, friend! But, that's the right spirit: never holding back, especially when your adversary is not paying attention to your moves! I learned this lesson many years ago…". His eyes turned slightly melancholic, thinking back when he trained alongside mr. Piccolo. He then quickly shaked his head, trying to keep his focus on the sources that just disappeared. Gohan clenched his fists in frustration. He knew what was happening. Trunks looked worried at his master:  
"What's happening, Gohan? Are the Androids? W-where are they?!"   
Gohan looked back and forth at Trunks and sweated cold.   
"They are probably located near South City! I can feel at least a couple of hundred people, and they are diminishing by the second! Maybe if I go now I can save most of them!". Gohan readied himself to go, but before he could tell Trunks to stay behind, the boy was just ready to go as well.   
"Alright, master Gohan! We are going together this time!"   
"No. Absolutely not, Trunks!". Gohan looked adamant in his words. He knew that this scenario would have happened, when his younger pupil would propose himself to follow him on his mission to save the world. Gohan, however, had other intentions for his friend.   
"B-But why? I'm ready this time! I promise I won't get in your way, master!"   
"It doesn't change my decision! You better stay here and protect your mother! What would happen if she ends up being left by herself?". Gohan knew that Trunks loved his mother more than anything else in life, and the thought of her being left all alone without any more people to love would have crushed her. She already lost her husband and couldn't afford lose the only lovable person she had.   
Trunks knew it as well, but the thought of letting his master go by himself dreaded him. He relaxed his clenched fists and looked down:  
"W-why?! Why can't I be useful? You always say I'm close to reach Super Saiyan, and yet it never happens! w  
While I'm wasting my time trying and trying, everyone dies! And I'm supposed to leave you go alone against those cruel monsters?! *sigh!*". Trunks didn't move from his standing position and started sobbing quietly. Gohan watched at his young broker friend and proceeded giving him a warm hug. He knew his pupil had a good common sense and believed he would have become a great warrior in the future, even better than him, Vegeta, or even Goku.   
"I know how you're feeling, friend. I used to feel like that a few years ago, when all of ny friends died. I felt helpless and useless. But then, I found the strength to stand up and be strong for those who still loved and believed in me. Trust me, Trunks. There's nothing wrong with what you do or how you train. It takes time to obtain what you wish for, and like I told you, rushing up things only intoxicates your progression… Now, sorry"  
Trunks was still sobbing while Goshen held him tightly in his strong arms. He asked confused: "What does that-HUUGH!".   
SLAM! Gohan threw a light fist on his stomach in order to take him out and take him in a safe place. He rested his body on a rocky wall and smiled at him.   
"Mmh, this isn't the time for you to die. You will understand that in the future… my friend"   
As he turned his head, a small tear ran down on his cheek. He then turned Super Saiyan as a golden aura enveloped his bulked physique and dashed upward in the sky, making his way to South City. At the same time, Trunks's eyes were leaking tears as well, as he rested at the shade of the canyon… 

OOO

In South City, the Androids were practicing their usual sports: blow stuff apart, toying with people launching them towards buildings like with rocks on windows, and flying around, decimating the skyscrapers by flying straight up into them. 18, in particular, was especially frustrated herself. As she saw the skyscraper collapsing, she snorted annoyed and proceeded to blast the main street with a flurry of ki shots. 17 was standing right besides her while holding a blonde woman within his arms and kissing her repeatedly.   
"Hey, sis. Leave something to me eventually, ok?", said 17 while his hands were folding the panicking woman. She squeaked insistently, trying to bump 17's hands. The android found the effort funny, and grabbed her chin, almost snapping it apart:  
"What is it? You don't like it? Look, if I let you go, you will be incinerated by my sister's fury. You're safer here in my hands, aren't you?"   
The woman blinked terrified at the android and then looked at the female one. She then spitted on 17's face, snorting angrily:  
"Like it's worth living alongside you monsters, after everything you did to us!! Don't you have any remorse for being so… cruel?!". The woman struggled to contain her tears while 17 looked at her, impassible. The android smirked at her and gave her one last kiss on her mouth, saying:  
"That's my last present for you, bitch. Say goodbye from the Afterlife!~"   
17 then casually threw the screaming woman in the fire of a 18's blast and was incinerated alongside the rest of the rubble and wreckage of the street.  
"Bah, I kissed her and treated her like a lady, and she spits in my face?! Come on, manners~"   
"Oh, so now you're a gentleman. Isn't it, freak?", said another voice.   
"What? Who dared to-AAAAGH!". 17 didn't notice anything until a powerful kick hit him on the cheek, sending him flying downward towards a building. 18 noticed that his brother was hit and stopped her attacks. She turned left and right to see who did it, but then she was grabbed by the hair and tossed toward the ground below as well. Gohan had arrived on the scene and was anything but happy to meet the two killing machine. 

The two brothers lifted themselves from the rubble, both looking passionless. They both hardly felt the impact of the last attack and were curious to see who did it. Sure enough, Gohan descended near them, looking serious and determined. His ki flowed more intensely as he stared at the two recovering machines. 17 blinked at the man and chuckled:  
"Aha, so it was you, Gohan! Mhmh, good kick, my man, but hardly effective!"  
"Mph, that was just the appetizer, 17! The rest is yet to come!"   
"Not so fast, boy!", said 18 furiously as she lifted a chunk of the street she was sent to. "You ripped my hair with those dirty hands!"   
Gohan looked at her and showed her his hand which still held a chunk of her blonde hair:  
"Oh, so you mean, these ones?"   
18 roared in anger and was ready to go on the total offense, almost shifting her personality completely, when 17 told her to halt herself:  
"Wait, sis! Don't rush in so carelessly! Remember our promise~". 17 winked at the woman, who then decided to easen her tension, lowering her arms and striking her usual pose with her arms crossed. Gohan looked perplexed. He didn't detach his eyes from one Android to the other and was ready to engage whenever they decided to strike. He then asked:  
"What are you talking about? What are your intentions?"   
17 then casually walked closer toward Gohan while 18 stayed still on her spot, smiling viciously:  
"Mmh, nothing special really, Gohan. It's just a funny game we thought to invite you too in!~". He then untied both his orange scarf and his belt, tossing them aside as he smiled maliciously. His sharp evil eyes pierced through Gohan's own, who just didn't understand what the two had in mind. Unbeknownst to him, 18 was taking her jeans jacket aside as well as her own belt. The garments fell on the floor; Gohan looked at both of them and a dreading thought crossed his mind. Choosing to keep his cool, he held his position and simply readied himself for whatever move the two machines had in mind.   
"Mhmh, what's the matter, pretty boy? Are you getting nervous for some reason?", asked 18 maliciously while she was taking her lower long-sleeved shirt off.   
"Not to worry, Gohan~ We'll go easy on you. I promise!~" 17 winked at the nervous demi-Saiyan as he too was taking off his own black shirt.   
"S-Stop acting like that! Take this serious!". Sweat leaked from Gohan's front.   
"Oh, but this is serious, man! You see, we need you, Gohan!", said 17 as he took off his lower white shirt.   
"Y-you need… me?!-HAH!", asked a perplexed Gohan when something touched him from behind. A hand was placed on his rear. It was 18, who was now showing her black bra. The woman giggled menacingly:  
"Mmmh, what a firm ass you got, man! Hey bro! You definitely need to try it, hihihih!~"   
"Oh, I will for sure, sweet sis!". 17 had just taken off the last shirt, revealing his lean and smooth physiques.   
Gohan, who was unable to perceive the Androids' presence, panicked for a split second and roared in anger:  
"D-don't you dare touching me like that!!!-HUH?!"   
Right at the same time, 17 had speed blitzed the young man and projected himself close enough to him and groped his covered shaft. He layed a hand on it and squeezed it lightly:  
"Mhohohoh!~ Our big boy here is lively~", said 17 in an entertained manner. "Well, it wouldn't surprise me considering how much buffed you already are-"   
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Gohan swung his arm in the air, trying to catch 17, who simply dodged with a backflip. "GRAAAAAAAAH!!!". He then positioned himself and emitted two bright yellow flashes of light from his hands. The beams traveled toward the two Androids, who simply stood in place, taking the blast without moving a inch.   
The double impact created a massive explosion which engulfed the surrounding wreckage and a thick wall of smoke was lifted. Gohan panted quietly, trying to keep his cool. That was a desperate move, only guided by a sense of self-preservation. He knew he could have done better than that but the manners the Androids showed him were making him nervous.   
[I-I hope they are not planning to do what I think they are going to do! Damn it, it's a good thing I didn't bring Trunks with me! If they dare to touch him, I-]   
"*cough!* Uuuf, there's so much dust around here!~", said a smug 17 as he walked out of the smoke wall. Gohan shivered as he saw that he barely took any kind of damages. His skin was only slightly stained with dust and his jeans and shoes.were only damaged. Gohan thought he had become stronger in recent weeks, but apparently, it may have not been enough. "Now that I think about it, man, where's your baby boy? Y'know, that small kid with lavender hair? Mmmh, what was his name?"   
Gohan gritted his teeth and readied himself for the counterattack.   
"It was Trunks, brother!", said 18 while she too came out of the smoke. Contrary to her brother, her clothes were torn apart worse: her bra was now falling on its side as half of it had been burned out, revealing one of her round breasts, and her leggings were almost melted away, revealing most of her curvaceous smooth tighs. "You're right, you know? Why did you left him behind, Gohan? You want to protect yourself sweet little baby, mmh?~". 18's provoking tone made Gohan's eyes twitching in anger.   
"You won't get him involved in your sickening games! I'm your adversary this time! I won't let you lay one single finger on him!!".   
17 stood still with his hands on his hips, looking absolutely unimpressed by Gohan's security. He could see his tension increasing for every phrase the two siblings said to him. He then said:  
"Oow, but we would have treated him like a family member! He's so adorable and quirky. I wouldn't have hurt him… too much at least-" *SMASH!!!*"  
Gohan decided to go for another punch, charging him with his ki. The impact generated another explosion which sent rubble around the two. 18, crossing her arms under her now exposed round breasts, snorted annoyed:  
"Uuff, that man really doesn't know when to give up~... Oh well, we will make use of just him for today~".

Gohan hoped his last attack managed to do something to 17, but sure enough, it was still ineffective. The Android still stood unemotional, with Gohan's hand embedded in his cheek. He then moved his hand and caught Gohan's wrist. The young man was too tensed to move away and tried to fight back applying his own strength but it was still not enough: 17's hand looked immovable, and the Android then twisted the wrist, forcing Gohan to kneel down, gasping in pain as he felt his skin being dangerously pulled out.   
"Here's the thing, man. We are gonna play with you for this whole day the way we want to. If we tell you to kiss, you will kiss. If we tell you to suck, you will suck and do it properly - and the list goes on~ And then, after we are done with you, nothing will stop us from having sex with whoever we want to, including your precious boy~. We are stronger than what you could ever aspire to, so we are the ones in charge here! Understood?!. He then charged his leg and performed a front kick, striking Gohan in the chest. The impact was so powerful the young man thought some of his bones just cracked all once. He coughed some blood and was sent flying toward 18.  
The woman performed a front flip and ended up locking Gohan's head between her tighs. The man was having his temples being crushed between them as his nose was touching her panties where 18's vagina was supposed to be… or at least, that's what he thought it was.   
"Mhmhmh, like what you're seeing, boy?! Well, there will be plenty of it, only if you give up!".   
Then, 18 bent downward, laying her hands on the ground as she then catapulted Gohan high up in the air using her legs. Gohan was still slightly dumbstruck by all the absurdities that just happened one after another to properly reposition himself in midair. Once he managed to halt his unwanted flight, he scanned the area around him, trying to guess where his enemies were while tapping his hurting chest. The fact he couldn't keep on track with their ki made him even more nervous, especially after what the two alluded to him. Their words resonated in his head and he struggled to get rid of them: however, unbeknownst to him, Gohan felt something different on himself. Something he never believed would have come out in a situation like that.   
As he looked down on him, he noticed that his pants were being stretched due to a massive bulge in the middle of them. He could even feel his own heart beat racing up faster than normal. The young man shut his eyes, trying to regain his concentration and not let himself being subdued to all impure thoughts, but not long after that, he aknowledged that both Androids were staying only a few inches away from him: 17, wearing only his blue jeans, and 18, still wearing what was left of her leggings and her boots, with her large breasts being free.   
18 was actually standing in front of Gohan, while 17 prevented him from escaping from behind. The demi-Saiyan felt a mixture of anger and fear - he was angry both because of his inferior power and the fact that the Androids were behaving different than usual, and he was scared because of the following consequences whenever they were able to subdue him. Even though he knew who was floating right in front of him, Gohan couldn't avoid taking a quick peak at 18's breasts. They were at least a B in size and their ink nipples were already stiffened. The woman looked at the man's face, who was blushing slightly. She chuckled and decided to gently wiggle her torso so that her breasts could swing left and right.   
"Mhmhmh, so, what do you think, boy?~ Aren't these a beauty worth being eaten?" 17, meanwhile, as he giggled admiring his sister's little show, was particularly busy taking an accurate look at Gohan's overall physique. Now that he had turned Super Saiyan, all of his muscles were swollen and smooth looking. Its visage actually tempted something hot in his heart, as he licked his lips and slowly approached his hands to the paralyzed demi-Saiyan.   
At the same time, 18 chuckled more enthusiastically as she discovered Gohan's buldge. She couldn't avoid remark it to 17's face:  
"Ooooh my!~ Mhmhmh, I guess he looks really happy about the attention we are giving him, brother!~ He looks so hard down here!"   
Gohan looked even more nervous at both of them and, trying to fight the embarrassment, tried to attack either one of them, but 17 was faster and grabbed both his wrist, pulling his arms up. His strength was so effective Gohan couldn't break free in time, as 18 then placed her own hands on his hips preventing him from throwing any kick. The young man looked frantic and desperate to break free, while the siblings chuckled pitifully for his useless efforts.   
"Aahw, isn't he adorable when he quivers this much, sis?", asked 17 as he neared his face to Gohan's neck, sending his warm breath to him. This caused Gohan to further grow desperate as his arms were feeling numb.   
"I-I said stop it, right now!! I will never take part in your sick games!! W-what has gotten into you?!". Gohan was genuinely curious about the Androids' latest unusual behavior. Out of all the cruelty they showed, the fact they started assaulting people for sex was an unexpected new. 18, who was still holding his legs, snorted like to say 'Really, man?!', and answered:  
"Uugh, are you seriously that naive, young man?! We are bored as heck nowadays! After all the destruction we caused, we thought we might have needed some other hobby, and this one felt pretty fitting. But, there was only one problem, my hardened friend!~ Mmmhmhmh!~", 18 remarked Gohan's unwanted buldge.   
"All humans are weak and fragile, and we couldn't play with them too much before we snapped them apart. You get it? That's why we thought about you!". 17 then proceeded kissing Gohan on the neck, while also sniffing the sweat his head was leaking. The young man fidgeted his head, shouting:  
"Nooo! I said no!! I don't want to!!"   
"Sssh sh sh sh!~ That's ok, man! It hurts the first time, but you'll get used to it!~", said 18 as she proceeded laying a soft kiss on his buldge. It twitched lightly while Gohan gritted his teeth, feeling more desperate than ever. He was being overpowered so easely and his body couldn't hide anything. Gohan wondered what was happening to him, when 17 then said:  
"Ah ah ah! Hold your mouth, sis! We still have plenty of time for that. First, we should give our new companion a fun ride. Are you with me?".   
18 then removed her head from Gohan's covered shaft and smiled:  
"Aaah! Sure, why not? It's a good thing we beat the meat a little before we begin!... pfth!!"   
18 suffocated her laughter while 17 just laughed out of his lungs. Gohan, however, was anything but delighted. He knew he was gonna end up being the two siblings' sex play thing and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening.   
"Ahah, that was a good one, sis! So, ready for the ride, Gohan? I warn you, it may be a little too traumatic, but I can assure you the fun is still the priority! Aaaaand…"   
"W-What are you-OoooohAAAAARGH!!~" Gohan screamed in horror as bewas sent flying downward like a drill. The two siblings had grabbed him tightly and spun him in circles. The demi-Saiyan was traveling toward the ground at intense velocity and had to focus his Super Saiyan transformation just to keep himself alive from the incoming impact. Once he saw that less than 100 meters were left, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The only thing he could do was to abandon his senses: at least, the impact would have hurt less… 

*SMASH!!!! *

The two siblings then slammed Gohan on the ground below them, causing a massive explosion which magnitudes obliterated the rest of the buildings left in South City. A high wall of smoke and rubble was sent flying and a massive wide crater was created. Right at the center of such crater, Gohan was laying down being almost knocked out unconscious. His battle clothes were torn apart, he was covered in cuts and bruises and trails of blood crossed his head and arms. The impact was certainly devastating, but he could still move just a little: however, he felt so dizzy he could barely move his legs before he fell down one time after another. Meanwhile, the Androids were already taking the rest of their clothes off: considering the fact that they were all pretty damaged overall, 17 tore both his jeans and shoes, while 18 took off both her boots and her damaged leggings, panties included.   
"Mmmh, do you think we overdid it, sis? He looks pretty broken~", said 17 while he was touching his own relaxed penis.   
"Naah, this one's pretty tough. Well, at least now he's all ours~", said 18 as she was fondling her own… penis. That's right: apparently, the woman was originally implanted a male reproductive organ as an attempted experiment for her to procreate a new species of human while possessing cybernetic traits. The idea, however, revolted 18 at first - and was more than happy to eviscerate the doctor for doing so - but, only in recent times, she started reconsidering the gift she didn't ask for, and thought that it wasn't as bad as she thought.   
Once both Androids were now completely naked, Gohan slowly opened his eyes and saw both of them looming over him with their hungry and needy eyes. He tried to crawl back but his sore muscles hurt too much for him to move any faster, and the Androids were quickly kneeling down, blocking his movements with their arms.   
"Mhmhmh, still trying to fight back, pretty man?~", said 17 as he placed a hand on his chest, massaging one of his pecs. Gohan gasped because of the pain, and also because of the fact that both siblings looked resolute performing what they just had planned:  
"S-Stop, both of you!", said Gohan, his voice sounding flimsy and weak. "I-I don't want this… P-please, anything but this-MMPFH!!". Gohan muffled desperate as 18 gave him a deep kiss on his mouth. The woman let out a few moans while her lips tasted Gohan's own, and her tongue excavated its insides. Gohan tried to push her face away, but his strength was still not sufficient. He was just about to grab 18's head, when the woman widened her eyes and then, without saying anything, layed a mighty elbow strike on his stomach.   
Gohan screamed agonizingly: because of the fact his physique was dangerously weakened, every pain he felt was perceived like tenfold. He spat a few drops of blood. The blood smeared 18's face, and she simply wiped it out with her fingers, licking them in the process.   
"You're not going to ruin my hair anymore, you flesh bag!~"   
"Hey, sis! That's not fair! You went for a kiss without my consent!". 17 said annoyed as he slowly tore Gohan's orange gi apart. It revealed Gohan's round and smooth muscles, and this caused 17 to widen his eyes mesmerized:  
"Whohohow!~ This man certainly didn't skip gym! Aw, I wish I had these babies myself~". He then layed a hand on one pec, rubbing it gently at first and then squeezing it slightly harder afterward. Gohan, however, cried out in pain, as 17's strong mechanical hands felt like hot needles piercing his flesh. 18 snorted annoyed and said:  
"Uugh, this one cries too much, 17! Maybe we shouldn't have damaged him that much~". 18 too was fondling Gohan's pec, using her thin fingers to firmly press on its muscle fibers and then pinching its stiffened nipple. She pulled it in and out, twisting it with two fingers and then releasing it. For every time she did it, Gohan hissed for the pain, while 17 was now kissing him on the mouth. He performed French kisses as well, not giving him the proper time to catch a breath.   
[Mmghlg~ This is ridiculous! I'm being violated like this by these two! I-I can't allow this!!... If Trunks or Bulma ever found out about that, what would they-AAAH!!"]   
Gohan screamed suddenly when both 17 and 18 started sucking both his nipples at the same time. They both used them like a pacifier and twirled their tongues around, while occasionally coming back to his mouth, kissing it alternatively.WWhile they were busy doing so, all their respective members started hardening. 17, in particular was the most eager of the two, while 18 was more busy enjoying the mouth of the desperate Gohan. Because of the damage he recieved before, some blood was leaking out of his teeth, but 18 wasn't bothered at all: instead, it incentived her doings even more so.   
"Mhmhnh, I thought you enjoyed the painful cries of our preys, sis~ After all, doesn't that make our game even funnier?~". 17 proceeded by putting his middle finger inside Gohan's bleeding mouth, pushing and twisting his hand so much he might have risked dislocating his jaw. The young man muffled in desperation and agony as he felt the inner skin of his mouth being scratched. The finger almost touched the bottom of his throat when Gohan gurgled a moan - the very last thing he thought he might have showed in a situation like that. He widened his crying eyes as he saw 17 and 18 looking at each other mesmerized. They then laughed together as they left Gohan staring at them, feeling emotionally broken - even though that, considering the fact that their respective members were so much stiffened, that was barely the beginning:  
"Ahaha, I can't believe he's actually liking our game! I mean, just look at his meat road!~". 17 pointed at Gohan's fully erect member, as he then grabbed it firmly and squeezed it from its base. Gohan hissed as he felt the strength of 17's finger pressing on his sensitive flesh. 18, however, looked indignant and she too grabbed the penis, squeezing it probably harder than his brother. Gohan screamed even louder, and 18, looking slightly annoyed, decided to silence him up by rising one of her legs and then shoving one of her dirty feet into his mouth. She pushed the foot so hard Gohan couldn't help himself but muffle even more violently. Because of the fact 18 walked barefooted before, a slight shade of dirt smeared her feet, and she did know that, making her own action all the way kinkier.   
"Silence you! We are thinking!~", as she said so, she wiggled all her toes inside Gohan's mouth while also twisting his foot, making Gohan muffle more desperate. His eyes were now leaking tears after tears, and he felt his body all the way weaker. He was still a Super Saiyan, but he didn't know for how much longer he might have lasted.   
"As for that question, 17 - sure, I like that, but not all the time~ And besides, who authorized you to play with his cock?! I want it too!~"   
17, who was still holding the member tightly on its base, smirked at his sister, saying:  
"I know, but I couldn't help myself! I mean, everything about this man says 'Please, eat whatever you want!'. You're thinking the same thing, I bet, so what's the difference?"   
Gohan, while still having 18's foot shoved deeply in his mouth, was screaming inside, almost begging for someone to help him. Hw couldn't bare listening to these two murder machines discussing so casually about who gets what.   
[Ggrh!! How dare these two to saying such blasphemy?! I'm not a tool!! I didn't survive the death of my family for this!... *sigh!* But, there's nobody left right now, aside from Trunks and Bulma… This sucks so much… At least, make it quick, please~]   
As the two siblings were discussing, they both came to a truce. They both smiled and released their tight grips on Gohan's sensitive penis while 18 still didn't remove her foot. On the contrary, she even lifted her other foot and placed it right on his face, rubbing his nose and his cheek with her darkened toes, spreading the dirt on his skin. 18 then said:  
"Listen up, boy! Me and my brother have come to the conclusion that your juicy meat road cannot be handled by the two of us. So, we have decided to play another game. It is called 'Who Comes First?™"   
Gohan slowly opened his eyes, while he sniffed the awful smell of her feet.   
"That's right, pretty man!", said 17 as he crawled on Gohan's right side. "We are both gonna fuck your mouth together, and the one who comes first is gonna let the other one handle your penis however he, or she, wishes! The way my sister stretched your mouth with her junky foot was just a warm up. Now, get ready for the real deal!~-Ouch!~"  
18 had bumped 17's head in annoyance:  
"Hey, at least my feet are more inviting than yours, sissy brat!~"   
"Ah ah!~ Very hilarious, you blonde cow! But, enough chatting! It's time for the games to begin!"   
18 then removed both her feet from Gohan's face, the latter finally having a chance to breath some fresh pristine air. His mouth was still leaking some blood and smears of black dirt darkened his face. He then felt his body being lifted up from his armpits and had been made to sit on his own knees, his torso now being straightened up. 17 and 18 were not holding his head straight up by grabbing his hair and had their hardened members pointed at his mouth. The Saiyan was trying to find the strength to scream, but he felt too much broken to do so. Instead, a far scream of terror echoed through his blanking mind… 

OOO

It was hard to guess for how much the two siblings were defilig Gohan's mouth. At first, they made him suck one penis at a time, with one of the siblings forcing him to swallow the shaft repeatedly for a solid minute before switching places. The demi-Sayian had already given up his energies for a long time: his head was feeling heavy and dull, as his nostrils were smelling the siblings' awful body odor and he also felt the need to puke at any one time. His hair were being pulled hard as he was being forced to suck vehemently the Androids' hars members. Each one of those, while not being particularly thick in diameter, was at least long enough to reach his tonsils with each thrust. Between the two siblings, it was clear that 17 was the one who put more effort in his doing, even grabbing Gohan's head by the cheeks and thrusting so hard the young man swore he would have been decapitated at any one time. As the thrusts keep going, Gohan gurgles more excessively, and 17 found it both hilarious and more exciting.   
"Mmhmhgh, this one's mouth is such a bless!~ I've never fucked a mouth that doesn't break after a minute!"   
18 nodded in response, while she secretly used one of her feet to stimulate Gohan's penis. She rubbed its tip with her toes and this caused Gohan muffle painful noises more frequently, feeling as his member was extremely sensitive.   
"Yeah, you're right. He's really good at it - mhmh, even though that desperate face may suggest the contrary~"   
It really felt like that: Gohan's eyes were semi-closed and were leaking tears after tears while drool leaked from his mouth. His cheeks were deep red. Whatever he was thinking about in that moment, it didn't really matter that much to the siblings, as they were both approaching to the next stage.   
After 10 minutes of uninterrupted sucking, the Androids thought about putting both their members inside Gohan's mouth. Whether his orifice was stretchable enough to house both members in, they didn't care at all so long as they kept doing their things.   
"Well, get ready, man! Because, here's a double meal, just for you!", said 18 as she pointed her tip to Gohan's cheek. The demi-Saiyan contorted his face in disgust, but couldn't do much to avoid it as 17 too was pointing his own tip on his other cheek. Since his mouth was now fred, he tried to speak for himself. He mustered all the efforts he had and said:  
"P… please. C-cut it out…". His voice was so flimsy and quiet the two siblings almost didn't understand it. 17 neared him and caught his chin with two fingers:  
"Mmh? What is it, pretty boy?~ Do you have something to say?"   
Gohan looked at him, feeling angrier than ever in his entire life.   
"I-I said… s-stop it, right now! I'm at my limit! I swear, if you keep on going, you'll pay for it!"   
17 and 18 looked perplexed at each other, and then, they both laughed in unison. They hardly believed Gohan's menacing tone, at all, and the 17 said:  
"Aha, did you hear him, sis? This man believes he has a say in his current position!~ Well, I say-", and then, he forcefully opened Gohan's jaw and inserted his own quivering penis. Gohan tried to reject it, but 18 intervened and then put her own member in the left side of his mouth. The tips of both penises touched themselves and Gohan's tongue touched them as well. Both siblings moaned in unison as they moved together inside Gohan's mouth: they performed alternated movements, not allowing the defeated demi-Saiyan a chance to recover. Their hardened member moved harshly inside his mouth, and the nausea feeling wasn't diminishing alone. At this point, Gohan came to the realization that he was pretty much done: not even his words were enough to dissuade the two evil depraved Androids, who were now treating him as nothing more than a sexual tool.   
[Is this really how my life is going to be? Unless they decide to spare my life… But, what kind of life is this going to be from now on? Will I be able to watch Trunks and Bulma the same way as before this awful day?!...]   
"Oooohmmm!!~". Suddenly, 18 emitted a loud moan, and 17 smirked maliciously.   
"Oh! What's the matter, sis? Are you already at your limit?! That's really pathetic from you!~"   
18 squeezed one of her breasts and pinched its nipple:  
"Mmgh, it-it was just accidental! I'm not gonna lose to a jerk like you! That meat road is mine!". The woman teased her brother by slapping him on his butt. 17 gasped as he pushed his hips further into Gohan's mouth, causing him to gag more violently.   
"Hey! That's unfair, you cunt! Here, I will push even harder!"   
17 held his word and thrusted his penis so hard Gohan feared that his jaw may break at any one time. As the two siblings thrusted in unison, Gohan felt like his nose air wasn't enough and that he desperately needed more of that. His heart beat was accelerating and his eyes didn't stop leaking tears.   
"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that, you moron!!". 18 too increased her rhythm.   
At the same time, she kept fondling Gohan's sensitive penis with her dirty foot, unbeknownst to his brother:  
[Mhmhmh, wait until you get you get a taste of that!~], 18 thought, as she greeted her teeth.   
Gohan, meanwhile, felt his penis leaking some semen, and felt he was close to come.   
[Aaaaegh!! This over-stimulation is unbearable! I'm at my limit!! Gggrahhh!!~]   
Then, without forewarning, Gohan muffled a painful scream as his penis came hardly a few seconds afterward. Multiple thick shots were emitted and it kept on going like so, with the semen smearing 18's already blackened foot. The android aknowledged it and then released her own built-up tension, shooting her own semen down into Gohan's mouth, filling it so much drops of it leaked out of his lips. 17 saw that happening and smiled triumphantly:  
"Ahaha, yes! I won this time around! I knew I had it!! But, to end things right, I'll give him my milk as well!"   
17 then thrusted hard himself, and after a few more seconds, he too released his semen, filling Gohan's mouth so much so he was forced to swallow some of it so that he didn't pass out because of lack of air.   
The two siblings then slowly removed their respective unloaded members and sat down on the floor, breathing quietly, feeling quite satisfied. At the same time, Gohan layed on the ground with his hands and threw up all the semen he still had in his mouth. The puke mixed up with his mucus and tears, creating a gross mess all together. The two siblings saw the scene playing and lifted their eyebrows, looking a little disgusted by that visage - but, not as disgusted as Gohan felt. Not just about his enemies, but also about himself. After all, he just came because of the stimuli of 18's foot toying with it: he looked at his still hardener member and saw as it was smeared with blackened dust and fresh cum. He shut his eyes and clenched his fist, breaking the ground below them.   
[... I can't believe I've been used like that by these two monsters!! I'm such a disgrace!~]   
"Hey you! Have finished with your vomiting spectacle, man?", asked a smug 17, as he sat up walked toward the discouraged demi-Saiyan. Gohan lifted his head and stared at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of rage, sorrow and disappointment - as well as a mess of tears, mucus and dried blood. 17 giggled sinisterly and said:  
"Oh my!~ You look terrible, my friend! Well, good luck we won't play with your mouth anymore. Now the next step is gonna start now! Remember, your meat road is mi-"   
17 looked down at Gohan's member and his mouth contorted in indignity as he saw how much contaminated it looked like. He turned his head to his sister, who was yawning as she waited for the next game to begin, and saw her feet: one of them was covered in semen. He then quickly realized what just happened - and happily smirked:  
"Mph, oh, you sneaky bitch! You didn't tell me you played with his penis before! Was that supposed to be a surprise for me?"   
18 recovered her focus and smirked back at him:  
"Why yes, my dear brother! I thought you were going to appreciate my little 'seasoning'~ Now, why don't you try that out? I bet you're gonna like it!"   
17 turned his head toward Gohan and smiled at him. He said:  
"Mmh, that would certainly be an experience… Very well, the break is over, dear man! Now, as I said, your meat road is mine. So, enjoy the treatment!"   
Gohan gasped as he saw 17 coming closer to him. He tried to get back up, but the android planted one of his feet on his chest and pushed him hardly on the ground, causing him to scream in pain. 17 then kneeled down and crawled toward his hardened penis. He handled it and began stroking it with increasing vigor. Gohan screamed painfully, as his legs trembled and his back arched up instinctively. 17 chuckled quietly as he kept stroking his member up and down and then even in circles:  
"S-Stop that!!! I'm-I'm too sensitive- Ghaaaah!! I've already cum-gggghnaaagh!!~". Gohan screamed once again. 17, however, looked at him still smiling, and then gave him a quick lick on his tip.   
"Mhmhm, I know that, you crybaby! But that makes the whole game even funnier…. Mmmh, I must say, as I look at you from this perspective, you look even hotter than before. Those blood traces compliment your sexy muscles. Doesn't he, sis?". 17 practiced more licks and even kisses, while 18 walked toward Gohan as well and sat down on his abs. She placed her still hardened penis between his pecs and rubbed back and forth using them:  
"Yeah, it does so…". She squeezed Gohan's smooth pecks and used them to stroke her penis. She moaned softly while Gohan still screamed painfully as his flesh was being torn harshly against his will. "Now that I think about it, his screams are quite enjoyable~ And his muscles are a delicacy to use"   
"I know, right? Aaauuuhm~". 17 then opened his mouth and envelope Gohan's member in. The android was unable to swallow his whole length and thickness, but given time, he managed to adapt his moves to the member, and thus started bobbing his head up and down, tasting the thick meat of the defeated demi-Saiyan.   
"Mmmh, damn does it tastes wonderfully! It's a shame you wouldn't try it out yourself, sis!"   
18 snorted annoyingly as she kept rubbing her penis between Gohan's pecs:  
"Mmmh, use it as much as you like. But next time, I'll handle it first. Understand?!". She gave an icy look at his brother, who was busy sucking Gohan's member with increased joy. He wasn't budged by her words - he was too busy worshipping the carnal treasure in his mouth.  
Gohan, who was struggling to fight back, heard what 18 just said and his already weakened heart skipped a few other beats. He tried to ask, with his flimsy voice"  
"W-What?... What did you just say?"   
18 looked at him and squeezed his pecs more vigorously, pinching his nipples with her sharp nails. Gohan screamed in pain while 18 smiled at him:  
"Well, isn't that obvious? You seriously believed we would have been satisfied with just one fuck? Hah! You're so delusional! We are going to have more of these in the future. So, be prepared when we will come again for you… Ggnh, speaking of which-Aaaagh!!!~".   
18 moaned loudly as she ejaculated once again, spraying her seed all across Gohan's bewildered face. He was so distracted that he let his mouth open wide, making some of the semen go inside of it. The young man coughed in disgust as his mind was fogging with dread and fear - fear for his own safety, not just Trunks's or Bulma's. He was now, legitimately, having fear of the two Androids. He, the one who swore to fight so that he could avenge both his family and friends friends. He, one of Earth's last bastions of defense. Now reduced to nothing more than a carnal tool. Incapable of reacting. Incapable to fight back.   
Ar the same time, 17 was moaning loudly as he kept sucking Gohan's thick once, who he felt was very close to cum once again. He then decided to increase his bobbing, moving also his tongue faster than before. Gohan, who hsd already cum twice at this point, was shouting in pain and anger as he felt the sensitivity of his member reaching its peak.   
"P-please!! Not that hard!! I can't-I can't-AAAAGHH!!!!"   
Gohan screamed louder than ever, as he came third time in 17's mouth. The android swallowed every drop of semen shot, even using his tongue to stimulate the tip even further. 17 then released the almost broken member and licked his lips, feeling even more satisfied.   
"Aaahh, truly a worth experience!~ I can't wait to do it once again!"   
"Hold you horses, bro", said 18 as she sat up. "Remember our deal, ok? Now, let's end things in style, shall we?"   
17 blinked at his sister and smiled sinisterly:  
"Ooh, you wanna go for it, right? Well, that's fine by me! C'mon, lift him up!"   
"W-wha-Hah?!". 18 held Gohan up by the hair and then lifted his body by the legs, spreading them so that his butthole could be visible. Gohan felt so much tired and sore he gasped in desperation as he felt every muscle fibers stinging atrociously.   
"W-What is this?! Y-you wouldn't dare-AAAAGGGH!!". Gohan didn't have the time to get ready properly when 18 straight up plunged her own penis right inside Gohan's anus. It was still dried, so the sudden thrust hurt more than what he expected. The demi-Saiyan sobbed loudly as he felt his anal virginity been taken away. 18, while she held Gohan up by the legs, called for her brother:  
"Here, 17! Now it's your turn!"   
The android didn't hesitate and, as he embraced Gohan by torso, stared at him deeply. Gohan's eyes were widened because of the pain and could only utter:  
"N-No… Anything but this, NO!-"   
"Ssssh!~". 17 put his index on his lips and and said. "Like I said before, it only hurts the first time. The next one will hurt much less. Trust me~".   
He winked maliciously at the desperate young man, and without further waiting, 17 aligned his own member with Gohan's already occupied anus and slowly but surely, he managed to stretch the gap, putting his own member right inside.  
The sudden stretch caused Gohan to howl in pain like never before. Even though the Androids' members weren't that thick, their combined presence sent further waves of pain all across Gohan's innards. The demi-Saiyan instinctively rested his tired arms around 17's neck, the latter feeling especially satisfied and happy about that (involuntary) gesture.   
"Now now, Gohan. Hold your own just a little more! Soon, everything is going to be all right… For today! HAH!"

As 17 shouted, both siblings started pushing and thrusting their members in perfect coordination, while Gohan sent scream after scream for every move. The fact that the two penises rubbed against one another while they were penetrating a virgin butthole helped increase the intensity and vitality with which the two Androids performed their double penetration.   
"Aaah! T-This feels amazing! This is the very first time I can fuck an ass as much as I want without caring about anything!!~", shouted 17 joyfully as he held Gohan's body more tightly, making their respective muscled bodies rub against one another.   
"Y-you're right, brother! To think that we will be able to play with him as much as we want, it makes me so happy!~", sair 18, feeling happier than ever before throughout the whole afternoon.   
"That's the best thing that could have happened to us!!"   
"S-Stop acting like that, you two freaks!!~", said Gohan, as he felt an intense burn rising up throughout his whole body. "I-I'm not your tool!! *Aaah!~-HUH!!?!?". Gohan had just let out an unwanted moan, something that didn't get pass the siblings attention. They both slowed their rhythm a little just to hear what he just made:  
"Hey~ Was that a signal of pleasure, mmh?", asked 18 as she pushed her hips further back and forth. Gohan let out another moan, this time aggravated because of the pain of his stretched anus.   
17 smiled sisterly and decided to give Gohan another kiss on his pecs. He then said:  
"Huh, such big words and threats, and in the end, this happens! You're a fascinating specimen, Gohan! We'll make sure to treat you better next time, so you can fully enjoy our time together!"   
Gohan gritted his teeth, trying his best not let out any more noises: but, the painful injuries on his body made the task even harder, and at some point, he just let out a deep howl, lifting his head up and turning his eyes upward. 18 looked at him doing so, and smiled:  
"Mhmhmh, it seems like our brave hero had been broken! Let’s give him the finishing blow, brother!"   
"I'll follow your lead, sis! Aaaaah!!!"   
While embracing Gohan's torso with every inch of his strength, 17 thrusted harder and harder, and so did 18. Gohan in the meantime, wasn't restraining his noises and screamed louder and louder, even going so far as to hug 17's head and pressing it against his chest.   
"Here… Here we gooooOOOOOHHH!!!!!~". 18 let out a growl as she released her seed right inside Gohan's butthole. 17 did the same and screamed out loud as well. As for Gohan, in the end he only let out a shallow gasp of air, with no sound. 

The two Androids stood up while still holding Gohan upward for a good while before they let him go. He fell hardly on the floor, belly up, still not uttering a single word or sound. The siblings breathed heavily while resting on the dusty floor. 17 felt particularly satisfied for what he had just done:  
"Woohohohw! Now THAT'S what is called fun! Right, sis?"   
18 was resting on her knees while combing her hair back in place.   
"Sure, brother. But, this is far from our only time… Am I right, Gohan?~...". 18 looked at the demi-Saiyan, who wasn't moving an inch from his position. His eyes were wide opened and were staring viciously at both Androids. His eyes were undoubtedly angry and disgusted - who wouldn't feel like that after everything he had been through? - however, beneath those feelings, a spark of composition sent a different kind of vibe: it was more like a quiet rage, a rarity of its own. Gohan looked back and forth between 17 and 18, his mouth contracted in a smirk. Despite everything that happened to, his expression felt like nothing awful happened in the first place - like he had just lost a match.   
17 looked at him and felt slightly uneasy because of his quietness. He was growing strangely nervous because of his lack of response:  
"Hey, don't you have anything to say, man? We said that this isn't over yet, and we will meet again for another match! Sounds funny, right?~". 17 smirked at the 'defeated' man, hoping that his positivity helped him easen the inexplicable tension he felt. Gohan, however, did answer, but in a way not 17 nor 18 expected:  
"Oh, I do think we'll meet again, soon… The only problem is, that will be your last day as you live…"   
Even 18 was starting to get more serious and nervous because of the man's words. She believed it was just a facade, and that he shouldn't talk so valiantly when he was down like that:  
"You do really have some guts talking to us like that, boy! Shall we remind you of who is in charge here on this planet?". 18 bent down, meeting Gohan's face and staring him with a complacent smile. Gohan, to her surprise, smiled too and said:  
"Mph, enjoy your entitlement as the 'top dogs', because the next time we'll meet again, you will be no more. You've committed a grave mistake today and you will face the consequences!" 

*SMASH!!!*

"Silence!!!" 17 stroke Gohan with a mighty kick on the side of his trunk, sending him flying a couple of hundred meters away from their position. Gohan bounced on the ground a couple of times before he came to a halt as he hit a bunch of rubble. 18 watched with dismay as hee brother kicked him away, and said:  
"H-hey, watch it! You could have killed him!"   
"So what?!? If he doesn't understand it the good way, we'll just discipline him to obey as the bitch he's supposed to be!! That's the way, sis!". 17 shouted in anger as his eyes twitched in anger, and 18 saw as her brother was visibly growing more nervous and uneasy.   
"What is going on with you?!", asked 18, genuinely worried about his condition.   
"That's not important! I'm just sick and tired of that demented who still keeps on fighting and talking back! Like, does he really believe he could have a chance against us?!"   
"Maybe, 17…", the two Androids turned their heads back and saw a bruised and injured Gohan limping on his hurtful legs and holding his side with hand. He was staring at the bewildered siblings, who couldn't understand how he could still walk like that. 17 felt even more nervous, and for reasons he himself couldn't explain - or maybe, it was something he knew about, but refused to believe it to its fullest?   
"... Just maybe. We'll see about that… Now, we separate. Farewell…". He then slowly hovered in midair and flew on the opposite direction where the siblings were standing, feeling utterly in disbelief for what they just saw:  
"D-did he just go away? On his legs? Leaving us alone here?". 18 was more than surprised, while 17 was fuming with indignity:  
"Grrrr!! How dares that flesh bag treat us like that?! We'll show him with all the thousands of people we are going to slay!!! Did you hear me, Gohan?!? You will be the one who will suffer next time!!!". 

Meanwhile, Gohan was already far away from the Androids. He seriously needed some time for himself to digest everything he just experimented. He was both angered, disgusted and disappointed - but, as a grace given from heaven, still alive, and from that point onward, he would made sure to exploit such opportunity to its fullest:  
"It was a grave mistake from you of letting me alive! You should have finished the job when you could! But now, I'm even more determined to eradicate you from my planet!!"   
He charged his ki, now that he felt surprisingly more invigorated than before, and followed Trunks's ki source. He felt his energy coming really close to his own, and then took a look at himself. He looked awful: his body was covered in bruises, blood, black dirt and even dry semen. He wouldn't have wanted to welcome his worried pupil like that:  
"I better wash myself and find some clothes somewhere before Trunks comes in. He will be worried - and also kinda angry at me - for I let him back~"   
The thought of reuniting with his best friend made him smile, something not only really rare in times of crisis, but something even more exceptional after the experience he was subjected.  
But, could it be really over? Only time will tell. In the meantime, the futures keeps going… 

The End


End file.
